Physical Ed Equals Love?
by phoenixalia
Summary: Wakana was experiencing a normal high school girl-ish life. The only thing she didn't have was a boyfriend. She thought she would get a boy about her age in due time. But she did not expect the Nidaime of the Nura Gumi, to take a serious interest in her.
1. Intro!

I have been wanting to do this fic for a long time. I do realize that I probably won't get many reviews for this but I want to do it anyway. This couple is just so mysterious! I really want to know mroe about them! Yup, you guessed it. RihanXWakana. :3 I hope you like it and review please. Story alerts, subscriptions and faves are also very much appreciated. :D

* * *

><p>It was another ordinary day in a certain town in Japan. Birds chirping, children laughing, kids rushing to school…you get the idea. At least, it <em>was<em> ordinary for a young 16 year old girl named Wakana until her friend Yui came along.

"WAKANA-CHAN!" shouted Yui, playfully slapping Wakana's back.

"Mou, what are you doing Yui? My back's so sore now." said Wakana.

This girl, Wakana, had shoulder length brown hair with matching chocolate brown eyes and baby face. She looked very cute.

"Oh stop being a grumpy wumpkins! I have big news today for all of us!" said Yui with shining eyes.

"Really? What is it?" asked Wakana who was very interested, walking along to school with her friend.

"We have a new P.E teacher!" cried Yui blushing.

That was weird.

"O…kay…but why the blushing?" asked Wakana, confused.

"Ehehe…I'm not telling you that! I'm not spoiling you! I'm only giving you one bit of this juicy news!" said Yui.

And with that, she was running ahead of Wakana and going inside the school, which they had now reached after walking for what seemed a very short time.

"Ehhhhhhhhh? That's not fair Yui! Come back here!" shouted Wakana, racing after her friend. But her friend has already gone inside the school.

As she was running, she bumped into a certain someone.

"Ooof!" she said as she fell from the impact.

"I'm really sorry!" said Wakana, apologizing, rubbing her head as she looked at the person whom she had just crashed into.

Chocolate brown eyes met mesmerizing golden eyes.

She studied the rest of the person's face…she couldn't help it. He was so handsome…yes, it was a he.

Suddenly she realized she was being impolite and hurriedly got up.

"I-I'm really sorry for bumping into you." she said, studying the person's face to see if he was angry and brushing off the dirt on her skirt.

This 'other person' was none other than the notorious Nura Rihan. Yea fan girls(including me XD) cry for joy.

And this 'other person' was gazing at this cute chocolate girl. Yes…to him this girl looked like chocolate. Yummy chocolate.

Rihan shook his head. What was the matter with him? In all the years he had lived he had seen hundreds o beautiful women who had tried to woo him and here was this little girl, a human, making him think of yummy chocolate? What the heck was going on-?

"Ano….excuse me, are you ok?"

Rihan blinked. The chocolate haired cutie was staring at him with big innocent eyes.

"Er…uh…yeah I'm ok." said Rihan smiling at the girl.

"That's good." said Wakana smiling. "Well, good bye."

"Ah wait!" called Rihan.

Time to have some fun, thought Rihan.

Wakana turned around.

"Yes?"

"Nice strawberry panties." grinned Rihan.

Wakana's face went red with anger. To think she had been worried about this pervert!

She went on her way with Rihan's eyes following her.

By the looks of it, he was interested in this girl…though this was not the first. He had encountered many women before in the past after Yamabuki left and Rihan, being a bit of a player, had sort of responded to their affections but with half heartedness…nothing…nobody could replace Yamabuki after all. But now, after what was 400 years, the sparks were there again in Rihan's eyes caused by a young human girl?

Suddenly, he looked at the clock.

"Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" said Rihan.

**Meanwhile, back to Wakana:**

"Come on, Yui! What's the big news?" whined Wakana.

Yui shook her finger.

"Not telling!" said Yui, grinning. "You'll find out soon."

Wakana pouted. But, like Yui said, there was definitely something big going on. All the girls were whispering to each other in excited voices…what could it be?

Not many exciting things happened in Wakana's all girl school.

Soon it was time for the School Assembly. All the kids lined up.

It was weird. Usually, they didn't have assembly on a Wednesday…

"Students."

All the whispering ended.

The person who had spoken was the school principal.

Everyone faced her. Usually, no one paid attention to her. But they were curious. What was the reason they had been called on a Wednesday morning?

"I know many of you are wondering why we have called you out here today. It is none other than to introduce our new P.E teacher, Nura Rihan-san." beamed the Principal.

The whispering started again.

A girl squealed.

"I knew it was true! The rumor has been confimed!" whispered another one.

"We're having a male P.E teacher!" blushed another girl.

"And a hot one I've heard!"

"What does he look like?"

The whispering went on but everyone was looking for this teacher.

"If you would step forward please." said the Principal.

A person with long black hair, yellow eyes and a very handsome faced stepped out.

Wakana gasped.

No way…

"Yo!" grinned Rihan giving every girl in the campus his most charming smile.

A string of 'Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!" followed.

He smirked.

Wakana's mouth was just wide open.

She was looking at Rihan with disbelief when he spotted her and winked at her.

Several girls who had seen this immediately looked at Wakana.

"Wakanaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"How come he only winks at YOU?"

"Kyaaa! I wish I was you!"

"He's hotter than the rumors said!"

Wakana just couldn't believe it. This guy…this pervert whom she had bumped into this morning was the P.E teacher? Was the Principal _insane?_

And unfortunately for dear Wakana, the P.E teacher had taken an _interest_ in her.

* * *

><p>Well? How was it? Yea I know its cliche in a way but I got this idea from someone on mangafox. I can't remember who now...so, that person, if you are reading this, thanks for your idea! ^_^ See you guys in the next chapter!<p> 


	2. Play?

People, I did not expect six reviews in such a short time! O_O Heck I wasn't even anticipating six reviews lol! Nor the story alerts or faves!THANK YOU SO MUCH! PLEASE CONTINUE TO SUPPORT THIS STORY! Here is chapter 2 for you guys! I tried my best to make it nice. Hope you all like it!

* * *

><p>"Omigosh! Did you see his clothes? They were sooooo stylish!" squeaked one girl in pure bliss.<p>

"His clothes? What about his face? I have not seen such a handsome face _in my life!" _whispered another.

The talk about the new P.E teacher went on. Only one girl did not take part in the gossip. Yep. That girl is Wakana.

Wakana couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it. How in the world did the school principal, the strictest woman she knew in her life, allow a pervert like him to be P.E teacher? Something was amiss in the world.

"…ana! Wakana!"

Wakana came back to earth.

"Uh, what?" she asked the girl who had called her.

"Like I was saying, how come Nura-sensei winked at you?" asked Rina with jealousy, another girl Wakana knew.

"Oh…er….that…ehehehe." said Wakana sheepishly. "That…uh…"

She told them the story which had happened before she had come to school.

All the girls were listening with rapt attention.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Wakana, why did_ you_ have to bump into him?" sqealed one girl.

This wasn't good, thought Wakana. All the girls didn't know he was a pervert and a bad guy! Wakana had to tell them!

"B-But wait! I've gotta tell you guys something! Its important!" said Wakana seriously.

"What, what, _what? _Tell us!" screamed all the girls.

"This new teacher is a pervert! When I bumped into him, he saw my panties and teased me about it! He's no good! You girls have to be careful!" warned Wakana.

But her warnings were drowned when the girl started whispering again.

"That just makes him more interesting!"

"Ooh, I'm gonna show him my panties!"

"Akiko, don't think like that!"

"Wakana, you wear strawberry panties?"

"That's _not_ the point!" shouted an annoyed Wakana. "The point is-"

But before Wakana could finish, the bell for class had rung.

"Omigosh, we have P.E next!" shouted a girl. "We're so lucky!"

All the girls gave their faces a quick check and some even put on lip gloss and so on before rushing to class. Wakana didn't even bother. If anything, she was _not _looking forward to P.E.

Wakana was the first girl to arrive in P.E since most of the girls were still freshening up to look good to uh….Nura-sensei. She stepped inside the gym, walking in slowly.

"Great, I'm the first one here." thought Wakana disinterestedly.

She was just looking around when...

"Yo, Wakana-chan!" called a very seductive voice.

Wakana barely blinked and she felt something or some_one _right behind her. Some kind of very entrancing cologne…she turned her head slightly and gasped.

"Eee! N-Nura-sensei!" cried Wakana.

That was strange….he wasn't behind her a second ago. She was sure no one was behind her. But forget that, he was _too close!_

Wakana immediately moved away from him.

"D-Don't come so close to me!" exclaimed Wakana.

"Aww, why not, Wakana-chan? Is it wrong for a sensei to be close to his dear students?" whined Rihan.

"D-Don't give me crap! I know your true nature! A-And _who_ gave _you_ the right to call me by my first name? But wait, _how_ do you know my name?" stuttered Wakana, realizing one thing after the other.

"I checked the attendance book." grinned Rihan.

...

"You're avoiding my other question." said Wakana icily.

"Oh that. Eh….I don't believe in that first name crap…especially for people I like." he said the last line in a very sexy voice.

"You-" started Wakana fuming.

"Nura-sensei!~~~~~~~~~~" squealed one girl.

"We're ready for class!"

The other students had come in before Wakana could finish her sentence.

This stinks. Was she the only sane person here?

Wakana closed her mouth and sulked.

"Oh come on, Wakana, lighten up. I'm sure he's not that bad." said Yui.

"Yui-chan, Wakana-chan, no talking in class or I'll have to _punish_ you!" called Rihan smirking directly at Wakana.

Wakana flushed up with embarrassment.

"Now, as I was saying before cute little Wakana-chan and Yui-chan interrupted-"

Girls 'kyaaa'ed again when Rihan called Wakana cute.

Wakana clenched her fists.

Rihan started lecturing about something but Wakana was too mad to listen.

Who did this guy think he was? Did he think he could woo her with his looks? HA! Like that would EVER happen.

Besides, he wasn't that hot...he was just...

...

...

...

"...so nice of you to volunteer, Wakana-chan!" said Rihan cheerfully.

Huh? W-What?

Wakana looked around and didn't see her friends. A little more looking and she found out they were several steps behind her.

What the-

All the girls were looking at her, some winking, and some mouthing 'good luck'.

Say WHAT? What was going on?

"Well, Wakana-chan, I was saying that the first person who wants to play one-on-one basketball with me should stay where they are while the others should step back and apparently you want to _play_ with me." said Rihan, as if everything had gone according to plan.

Wakana couldn't believe this. She whipped her head around and looked at Yui.

Yui made a peace sign and mouthed 'sorry' to Wakana.

Oooh, she was going to get Yui later for this.

Rihan started coming closer to her in a not very teacher-ish way.

"Well, Wakana-chan, let's _play."_ he whispered, smirking.

Wakana gulped. She did not like the way he said 'play.'

An innocent word sounded so dangerous...

* * *

><p>What is awaiting innocent Wakana in the next chapter? ;D What in the world is the Nidaime planning? You shall see next time. One thing you have to know. If I get more reviews, story alerts and so on, I update faster! XD So keep 'em coming! See you guys next time!<p> 


	3. Hurt?

PEOPLE! I LOVE YOU ALL! SERIOUSLY! *GLOMPS EVERYONE* 8 reviews! EIGHT REVIEWS! In less than three days! THANK YOU! Like I said, you guys review adn alert and fave my story, I update faster! So here is the next chapter for you! Keep supporting the story! ^_^

* * *

><p>"Alright, Wakana. Show this pervert who's boss." thought Wakana menacingly.<p>

Rihan was smirking at her while Wakana was dribbling the ball.

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face." said Wakana.

"Oh? I look forward to that." answered Rihan grinning.

"If I win, you have to stop torturing me like this. Deal?" asked Wakana.

"Yes, my lady." answered Rihan sexily.

Black Butler much? Though, I prefer Rihan to Sebastian. Sorry Sebby fans. D: Ooops, I'm getting off topic here. Back to the story!

"He's gonna be_ so_ sorry that he ever tried to mess with me." thought Wakana. "He's talking to the girl who won in her junior high school basketball tournament."

This kid is just too cute, thought Rihan. I mean, for some reason though I've known her for barely a day, man, she's irresistible. I have to woo her. I have to make her…mine.

But he had to be careful. He didn't want to be too much of a pervert. He didn't want to touch her too much…yet. Especially since they were still at school.

Rhan knew he had found something in that girl which made his heart beat so hard. He just wanted to eat her up..and he barely knew her! This had never happened before. She looked so cute with that determined expression.

The game began…the game of love. Hehe.

Wakana took no chances and immediately went for the basket. She was almost there but suddenly she felt Rihan…er…Nura-sensei behind her.

"Too slow, Wakana-chan." he whispered in her ear.

He stole the ball from her and in the blink of an eye, he had scored in the opposite basket.

Wakana couldn't believe it. Here it was again! He had just stolen the ball, yea, that's possible, but _how_ did he score in the blink of an eye? Something is fishy.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~~~~! Nura-sensei! You are sooo cool! You even beat Wakana!" screamed all the girls.

"Oh it was nothing." said Rihan, purposely flipping his hair but looking at Wakana for her reaction. None at all. Boo, thought Rihan sulkily.

While a few girls felt their knees go weak and some even lost balance.

"But it was so hard for me. I didn't have the heart to hurt someone as cute as Wakana-chan." He said in his most seductive voice, again looking at Wakana's reaction.

She was just glaring at him that she had lost. Rihan was annoyed. Darn it, how could he woo this girl?

Again, other girls were just drooling.

Wakana was so mad….what was this guy trying to do? If he did something to her friends, she would NEVER forgive him.

Suddenly, Wakana felt a jolt in her knee. She lost balance and clutched her knee in pain.

"Wakana, are you ok?" asked Yui.

"Wakana!" called another one.

The next thing Wakana knew, she was being carried, bridal style by none other than, yep, you guessed it, Rihan….uh…Nura-sensei!

Girls kyaa-ed again. Nura-sensei was going to help Wakana!

Wakana kyaa-ed, not in bliss, but in horror. What had she done to deserve this?

"Put me down." she whispered fervently to Rihan.

Rihan looked at her expression. It was just so cute! He wanted to eat her up! Well, not literally. Though, most demons would want eat Wakana-chan….but no, he wasn't one of them. He wanted to eat her in a…different way, shall we say?

"Uh-uh. No can do. A sensei has to take care of his students right?" he said, winking at Wakana, flirtatiously. "And right now, your injured, Wakana-chan."

"I can't believe this. Why? Why now of all times, do I have to get a muscle pull in my knee?" groaned Wakana.

Rihan started to get closer to her face and Wakana started trembling. She had to do something about this guy.

"I'll take goooood care of you Wakana-chan." he whispered.

She didn't want to be in his darn care!

"Well, class, you girls just do your usual gym exercises. I have to take care of poor injured Wakana-chan here." He said, squeezing her and bringing her even closer to his chest.

As they passed the other students, they all whispered things.

"Wakana, gambatte!"

"She is soooo lucky!"

"What's she got that we haven't got?"

Believe me, even Wakana didn't know.

"Wakana, your having your first time before me, I'm so jealous!"

Wakana went numb and shivered in fear.

F-First time? As...as in..it? NO! She was notready for this! NO! Not with a pervert like him! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! she inwardly screamed in her head.

If only her knee was ok, she'd destroy him. And the thing was, she couldn't punch him or anything cuz she's be suspended from the school for hurting a teacher!

They stepped out of the gym and Rihan started walking towards the school hospital room.

As they were walking, they passed by Wakana's principal.

"Yes! I'm saved!" thought Wakana happily.

"Oh, good morning, Principal-san. You look beautiful as always." smiled Rihan.

"Ah, Nura-sensei. Good morning to you too. Where might you be going with Wakana-chan?"

"Yes! Straight to the point!" thought Wakana.

"Oh, Wakana-chan injured herself in gym class so I'm taking her to the hospital room."

"Oh how kind of you Nura-sensei. Tending personally to your students! I knew I was right in employing you!" said the Principal, blushing a little.

Great. So, her own principal was seduced too. She, Wakana, was the only sane person in this school.

As Rihan walked away from the principal, Wakana couldn't help noticing that since she was tightly pressed to his chest, she could…dare she say it? Feel…lots of muscles.

Wakana blushed for a millisecond. She inwardly shook her head. No! She…she only felt that way because this was the first time Wakana was this close to a man! Of course! That had to be the reason.

Rihan chuckled.

The poor kid didn't know that it was Rihan who had administered a slight wound on Wakana's knee during their baskeball game, just so they could get some…ah….alone time in the nurse's office. Ohohoho. ;D

What kind of alone time? You will see that in the next chappie!

Everything was going just according to plan for Rihan. Oh yes, the Nidaime had never been this satisfied in his life since Yamabuki.


	4. Clinic!

21 reviews! So many story alerts! So many faves! THANK YOU ALL! Thank you for your support! ^_^ I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Rihan…Nura-sensei opened the school clinic door and went inside and put Wakana softly on the bed which felt like a torture chamber despite being so soft. He locked the door and started approaching Wakana. <em>

"_Now, Wakana-chan…"_

_The next she knew, he was on top of her and coming closer._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

><p>Wakana shot up from the hospital bed and was sitting bolt upright. She was gasping and looking around and as her scared eyes wandered the room she spotted Rihan sitting on a chair reading a book. Seeing Rihan, and still not recovered from her dream and being somewhat still sleepy, she shrieked when she saw him.<p>

Rihan jumped when he heard her shriek and darted towards her.

"What's wrong, Wakana-chan? Where does it hurt?" he asked worriedly.

Wakana, still gasping, finally understood the situation. It was a nightmare…it had just been a horrible nightmare. (A/N: Though it would be a dream come true for most including me. XD )

She sighed in relief and smiled. But the next second, she was panicky again. Why? For she had just spotted that the clinic door was indeed locked.

Rihan, who was still looking at the kid, had derived that the girl had had a nightmare from her expressions.

"S-Sensei." she said softly.

"Y-Yea?" answered Rihan uncertainly, wondering what to expect.

"W-W-Why is the door locked?" she asked looking directly at him with her chocolate eyes.

Rihan had to hold himself right there when he saw how cute she looked when she was scared. But really! He had to get back to the point. Rihan was hoping that she wouldn't notice the door. But now she had. He didn't want any interruptions.(A/N: I know you guys are screaming like….INTERRUPTING WHAT? XD )

"Why are you worried about small things like that, Wakana-chan?" he laughed.

Wakana's face darkened.

Rihan decided to change the subject.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked gently.

She nodded. She didn't dare tell him what it was about of course.

"What was it about?" asked Rihan casually.

Straight to the point.

"Um…well, its not really important." stuttered Wakana. "Nothing to be bothered about."

"Eh? But I want to comfort Wakana-chan!" he pouted like a child.

He wanted some kind of way to woo her. All his efforts so far were not successful! It was not fair! He did not like this at all!

For the first time in Rihan's presence, Wakana laughed.

Her laugh was like the sound of sweet sakura petals dancing in the wind to Rihan's ears. But what was funny?

"What's so funny?" Rihan pouted again.

Wakana just kept laughing seeing Rihan's face.

"If you don't tell me, I'll attack you!" joked Rihan, still wondering what was so funny.

At the word 'attack', Wakana stopped laughing and stiffened again.

Rihan blinked confusedly. One second she was laughing and now she was scared again?

"Wakana-chan?"

"Don't touch me!" she exclaimed, with closed eyes in desperation.

Rihan slowly put two and two together. She was worried when the door was locked, (A/N: Heck any girl would be XD), she shrieked when she first saw him like he was going to attack her, and when he tried to huig her, and then he said, he'd attack her...it kind of made sense. No way….it seemed…but…that was just ludicrous.

"Wakana-chan?"

"W-What?"

"Your nightmare…was it about me?" he asked, slowly feeling like laughing.

Wakana blushed ad shook her head fervently. That itself was a dead giveaway.

"Was it me…..attacking you?" he asked, very close to laughter now.

Wakana went even redder.

"O-Of course not! W-Why would I t-think of- of you like that?" she asked as if it was a ridiculous thing but her face said the opposite.

"Was it because of what your friends said? Aw, Wakana-chan!" he laughed.

"Its not funny. B-Besides, you're a pervert." se spluttered.

And, being the lady killer he was, Rihan thought a hug might cheer Wakana up like it did to all the ladies he had known many years ago, but when he tried to hug her, she immediately pushed him away and looked at him like he was mad.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" she asked, backing away.

"Eh?" Rihan said confusedly. This has always worked comforting the ladies he had known. Why didn't it work on her? Wakana was such a mystery. At least, to Rihan, she was.

"I-I just wanted to comfort you?" tried Rihan.

"Y-yea? W-Well, I don't like that!" Wakana said, flushing nervously.

….

Rihan was feeling sad. Real sad. All he wanted, was to be closer to Wakana, but they seemed to be drifting farther and farther away.

"I…I just wanted to be closer to Wakana-chan." said Rihan like a small lost child.

Wakana blinked. Huh? The world was coming to an end. The hot headed pervert looking like a lost child?

"Y-You what?" asked Wakana, thinking she had heard wrong.

Rihan raised his head slightly and looked at her with hopeful eyes.

Wakana blushed for a second and realizing she had, shook her head.

"O-Ok…..but….why me of all people?" she asked, wondering if this was a trick.

"_Because your scent drives me insane and your cute face and even better smile make me want to eat you up."_ thought Rihan longingly.

Though, he didn't dare say that. Rihan understood now. Wakana was a different kind of girl….that was why he was interested in her. But he still hadn't realized why he was interested. A cute face and cute voice yes but he had seen that in many women before.

"Answer my question!" said Wakana, quivering, bringing Rihan back to earth.

"Oh! Er….Wakana-chan seems special, that's all. I…I just want to get to know all my students better, one person at a time." said Rihan, lying completely.

Wakana calmed down a bit but still didn't trust him.

"O-Ok." she said unsurely.

Nura-sensei was definitely a different kind of teacher.

Suddenly, the bell rang and Wakana jumped. She looked at the clock and saw that she had been sleeping for quite a while. School was over. Yui would be waiting for her!

She immediately got off the bed and rushed out to meet her friend.

Rihan just stood there, standing helplessly. He felt sad. She didn't even say good bye to him. Before he could say anything, she was gone. Poor Rihan.

But Rihan wasn't giving up! Oh no, he wasn't! He was Nura Rihan after all! He suddenly spotted the bag which Wakana had left and smirked. He had a surprise for Wakana-chan .

Meanwhile, back to Wakana:

"YUI!" shouted Wakana once she had reached her. If you want to know why, read the previous chapters.

"Look, I'm sorry ok? You and Nura-sensei looked so cute together I couldn't help it! I won't do it again!" said Yui, begging for forgiveness.

Wakana sighed but her anger was abating.

"So, did Nura-sensei treat you ok?" she asked.

"Y-Yea. He's ok, I guess." said Wakana, blushing a bit thinking about Rihan's cute pouty faces.

He was such a child.

After Yui and her parted ways and Wakana went to her house, she went to have a bath.

As she was bathing, she was thinking of all the things that had happened today. Perhaps Nura-sensei wasn't as bad as she thought.

After she finished her bath, she stepped out, and the first think she saw was Nura Rihan…er…Nura-sensei on her bed, leisurely smoking a pipe.

"Yo, Wakana-chan!~~"

* * *

><p>I bet you guys weren't expecting that. XD If you were, well, it doesn't matter. XD Did you have a good time reading? tell me through your reviews!<p> 


	5. Bed!

Thanks for the reviews and faces again, guys! ^_^ Very much appreciated! My dad can't believe so many people reviewed my story! XD he thinks manga is junk but I proved it otherwise hehe! XD Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

><p><em><span>RECAP:<span>_

_After she finished her bath, she stepped out, and the first think she saw was Nura Rihan…er…Nura-sensei on her bed, leisurely smoking a pipe._

_"Yo, Wakana-chan!~~"_

_END OF RECAP_

Rihan casually puffed the pipe and blew the smoke out from his mouth.

Wakana was just standing there like a statue.

"Nice room you have here." said Rihan, looking around, not at all bothered by the fact that the other person in the room was emulating a very weird aura.

"See, I'm an only child so I never had a sister so its to see what a girl's room looks like." he continued.

Wakana was as white as chalk.

"And the bed! First class, Wakana-chan! Its so comfy!"

Still silence from Wakana.

Finally, the silence from the girl began bugging Rihan.

"What's the matter Wakana-chan? You look so white." said Rihan slightly peturbed.

...

"….doing in my room?"

"What?" asked Rihan.

That had been a mere whisper from Wakana.

"What in the world are you doing in my room?" came a mad whisper from Wakana.

"Oh, that." said Rihan, waving it away as if it was normal for a 300 year old demon to be in a sixteen year old girl's room. "Well, you left your bag at school so I thought I'd deliver it personally."

He looked at her with a face which said,_ 'See? See how nice I am to you?'_

But Wakana was anything but pleased.

"Y-yea, but surely you could've just given it to my mom or dad or sent it through Yui." said Wakana, barely concealing her shock and irritation. "But, to get to the point, how in the world did you get into my room?"

"Y-Yea, well, but…but…why do you sound so mad, Wakana-chan? I gave you back your bag didn't I? I-I came all the way to your house to give you your bag!" said Rihan, feeling sad and hurt that he had angered Wakana again.

Though he couldn't understand how! All he had done was return her school bag!

"Mad? Well of course I'm mad. How would you think a girl wopuld feel when she comes out of a bath and sees a guy on her bed looking like he owns the place?" whispered Wakana in a mad tone, still, whispering because she didn't want her parents' to hear.

"E-Eh?" said Rihan dumbfounded.

B-But! Rihan had done these with other women and they had no complaints! Why was Wakana so different? Rihan just couldn't understand.

But suddenly, Rihan looked closely at what Wakana was wearing…rather,_ not_ wearing. She was covered with a simple, white, thin, towel. (A/N:Nura-sensei….you're such a pervert. XD But such a hot one so I love you all the same XD )

Rihan felt like he was in heaven at the moment but he blushed and Wakana immediately saw that, and, she, in the shock of seeing Rihan in her room had also forgotten about what _she_ was wearing.

"PERVERT!" she screamed at the top of her voice, completely forgetting about her parents.

Before Rihan could respond, they hear a voice from downstairs which was constantly getting closer as it spoke.

"Wakana? What's the matter? Are you ok? I heard shouting."

Wakana gasped. Oh no! It was her mom coming up! What was she going to do? If her mom saw Nura-sensei, she'd be in big trouble! Not to mention, she was in only a towel!

Her mom was getting closer! Wakana didn't know what to do!

Suddenly, she felt something, rather some_one_, pulling her arm. She whipped her head around as she was being pulled and saw that it was Nura-sensei pulling her! What the heck was he doing?

The next thing she knew, she and Nura-sensei were under her blanket on her bed and that Nura-sensei was holding her very…very close to him. She could feel his breath on her nose. It tickled. But never mind that! What was he doing?

Wakana's mother stepped inside Wakana's room and looked around. From her point of view, all she saw was a lump under the blanket.

"Hmmm. She appears to be sleeping. Strange. I was sure I'd heard a noise. Perhaps it was the neighbor's child."

And with that, she walked out.

As her mother was talking, Wakana began to put two and two together. The reason why Nura-sensei had done this was to make it look like Wakana sleeping. Plus, why he held her close was to make it look like it was one person under the blanket.

Well, now that her mom had gone, Wakana started to pull away from Nura-sensei but he pulled her back.

"Wait. She might still be near the door." he whispered.

So they waited for another five minutes until Rihan thought the coast was clear.

Rihan reluctantly let Wakana move away from him. He wanted to be in that position forever. Her small, petite body against his….it was his dream. Well, actually he had dirtier dreams than that, but this is not the time to discuss them right? (A/N: Come on guys! He is a bit of a pervert after all! XD )

Wakana was still blushing and her face was still hot. She…she had never been that close to a boy in her life. Nura-sensei's heart beat…she could hear it….and his breath, on her ear and nose. It was too much for a young girl like her who had no experience in love whatsoever. But it was quick thinking on Nura-sensei's part.

She couldn't even face Rihan. She was too embarrassed.

"I-I'm going to change!" declared Wakana.

When she felt Rihan's eyes following her, she turned around for a second and told him bluntly not to peek.

Rihan was fighting very hard not to peek at Wakana as she changed. He could barge into her bathroom with his demon powers but he thought against it.

After she had changed, Wakana wearing a blue night suit for going to bed, she approached her door.

"Well, Nura-sensei, my parents should be in bed by now, so you can slowly go out. I'll open the door for you, so you can go."

She tried to open the door. The word: tried. She tried again. She couldn't open it.

No way….had her mother locked it from the outside by accident?

Wakana had a pure look of terror on her face as she thought of that. Whatever it was, she couldn't open the door. If she couldn't open the door, she couldn't let Nura-sensei out. If she didn't let Nura-sensei out, that meant he'd have to stay the night in her room! That was the worst nightmare ever! (A/N: Once again Wakana, your nightmare is my sweetest dream. :D ) Having that pervert of a teacher in her room? Sleeping with her? Who knows what could happen!

Apparently, Rihan had realized what was happening too and here was another excuse for staying with Wakana-chan! He silently thanked the gods with all his heart. He could of course, escape using his 'fear' but why tell Wakana-chan that? She didn't know he was a demon. Rihan grinned at the thought of spending a night with his little Wakana-chan.

"Y-You! Why the heck are you grinning like that? Don't you dare think dirty thoughts! I'll sleep on my bed and you can sleep on the floor!" said Wakana, her face blotchy.

"Ehhhhh? But, Wakana-chaaaaaaaaan! I don't like sleeping on the floor!" whined Rihan.

"Y-Yea? Well too bad! I am not sleeping on the same bed as you in my life!"

Ouch. That hurt Rihan a lot. A LOT.

But back to the point, it looks like Rihan and Wakana would have to spend the night together. Oh dear. That sounded wrong on so many levels.

* * *

><p>Oh man, I'd give anything to be in Wakana's place. Well, almost lol. So...how was this cliffy? You people better not think dirty thoughts as to what will happen in the next chapter! Who am I kidding? <em>I'm<em> thinking dirty thoughts too! XD


	6. Rival!

Thank you again guys! Story alerts, faves and more reviews! I'm so glad people are reading my fic! WakanaXRihan is such an interesting couple. 3 Hope you like the new chapter. BRIIIIING! Oh and I've started a new fic called 'Little Chocolate Demon Girl' which is also RihanXWakana so if you have the time, read that as well. Thanks.

* * *

><p>Wakana's alarm was going off. She really didn't want to get up early today since it was a Saturday but something…no, a certain some<em>one <em>had to be taken care of today before she started her usual Saturday routine.

She slowly opened her eyes and met a warm chest….warm chest? What? Her eyes hot open and her eyes met golden eyes from a very handsome face staring down at _her_ face.

"Ohayo, Wakana-chan." said Rihan sweetly.

3…

2…

1…

Wakana shrieked so loud the neighbor who lived in the house next to them dropped her morning tea.

She jumped out of the bed stared at Rihan as if he was mad.

Rihan, who was still covering his ears after hearing that particularly loud screech, looked at her in confusion. What had he done wrong?

"What's the matter, Wakana-chan?" he asked with innocent eyes.

"Don't 'what's the matter' me! What the heck were you doing in my bed? I thought I clearly told you to sleep on the floor!" shouted Wakana.

"B-But, Wakana-chan, my back was starting to hurt and so I thought I could lie down on your bed." said Rihan, playing innocent.

An angry vein popped up in Wakana's temple.

"Okkkkkkk….but what about the fact that you were literally hugging me?" she asked with an angry expression. She couldn't believe this guy!

"Wakana-chan looked so adorable! I couldn't help it! It's a crime that you're so cute, Wakana-chan!" said Rihan, pouting.

Another big vein popped up in you-know-who's temple.

"Haven't you heard of something called personal space?" she hissed.

"What's that?" Rihan asked tweaking his head.

Wakana sighed. No use trying to talk sense with a pervert.

"Just forget it. Anyway, how am I going to tell Mama that I'm locked in my room?" fretted Wakana.

"Would this help Wakana-chan?" asked Rihan, grinning, showing her a key…which actually happened to be the key to Wakana's room.

Wakana's eyes popped out of their sockets.

Her whole body was shaking as she slowly realized by Rihan's mischievous grin that she had been tricked.

"You…you mean to tell me that you had this key all this time?" she whispered.

Rihan nodded, still grinning.

This was the last straw.

"GET OUT!" she yelled. "Ugh! Go away! And you call yourself a teacher! Really!"

But Wakana was interrupted by her mother calling her.

"Wakana, Shuu-chan is here to see you!"

Wakana's face lit up, all anger gone.

"Shuu-chan?" she whispered elated.

Rihan looked at her. Her face looked so happy right now…..so yummy.

Rihan shook his head. No! Bad Rihan! He had already crossed the line! He would tease her more later. Not now.

"One of your friends, Wakana-chan?" he asked.

"Yea." she nodded, forgetting she was angry with Rihan as well. "I'll be right down!" she called to her mom.

In a second, she whisked the key away from Rihan opened the door, and went downstairs.

Rihan felt a little…jealous? Lonely? Well, of course he would! Someone was taking his Wakana-chan from him! But then, it was probably one of her girl friends so it can't be helped. He might as well go down and leave the house. No one would notice him with his fear anyway.

As he went downstairs, he stopped as he passed by Wakana and Shuu-chan who were talking animatedly to each other. Only….this 'Shuu-chan' was….

….

A boy.

Rihan felt his insides boil. Another boy was friendly with Wakana? Other than Rihan? Unforgivable!

Wakana looked so happy talking to this 'Shuu-chan'. Rihan whispered his name softly in a hiss. She never gave the happy expression she was giving….Shuu-chan.

Who was this guy? Rihan went closer to them to hear their conversation.

"I've missed you so much, Wakana-chan!" said Shuu-chan ruffling her hair.

Rihan clenched his fists with jealousy.

"Me too, Shuu-chan!" said Wakana.

And then, she did something which made Rihan's head explode with pure anger. She hugged him….and he hugged her back. This was the last straw. She had never hugged Rihan so how could she hug this boy? It was so unfair!

It seemed like the two kids were going out for a walk. Rihan would follow them of course. Who knows what else that boy would do to his precious, innocent Wakana-chan?

He followed them quietly, using his fear. Of course they wouldn't notice.

Rihan had not anticipated this. Of course other boys would be interested in a girl as cute as Wakana-chan! Why didn't he think of that before? And…and…

Rihan widened his eyes in horror….

What if…what if…this 'Shuu-chan' had already kissed Wakana-chan? Noooooooooo!

Rihan shook his head.

Meanwhile, Shuu-chan was feeling a distinct dark aura behind him. He didn't know why. He just felt it.

"Ne….Wakana, do you feel something….I dunno…dark?" he asked.

Wakana shook her head. She couldn't feel a thing.

"Why no. Why, Shuu-chan? Do you feel something? Are you sick?" she asked worriedly.

But before Shuusuke (yes, Shuu-chan was short for Shuusuke) could answer, a piece of dust flew into his eye.

He immediately tried to get it out.

"What's the matter Shuu-chan?" asked Wakana.

"I…I think I have a piece of dust in my eye," he said, still trying to get rid of the dust.

"Let me have a look at it," said Wakana, coming closer to see what was wrong.

Rihan was gazing at the scene in front of him in horror. No! Was she…was she going to kiss this Shuu-chan? NO! But….if she was already in love with this Shuu-chan, Rihan could do nothing about it. He watched as she came closer to his face…closer….closer….and then blew in his eye.

What? Rihan couldn't understand! Humans were so strange….

He went closer to them and finally understood after he heard Wakana.

"There! The dust is gone now!" she smiled happily.

"Yep! Thanks Wakana-chan!" grinned Shuusuke.

Rihan sighed heavily in relief. So she wasn't going to kiss him...it was only dust in his eye. Rihan was immensely relieved.

But then his yokai senses caught on to something. He was feeling a dark aura all of a sudden.

He looked around and spotted two tough looking men, humans who were staring at Wakana and Shuusuke.

Suddenly, they were near Shuusuke and saying something. Rihan was ready to attack, did they try to do something to Wakana-chan.

Wakana saw two bad looking men all of a sudden. They were looking at Shuusuke with a menacing expression.

"So this is where you were Harisugawa!" said one of them taking out a gun.

The other one suddenly grabbed Wakana and put a knife near her throat.

"Give us what we want or this little girl is in danger!" he spat at Shuusuke.

Oh no! Trouble for three people? Wakana is in danger and Shuusuke as well? Rihan watching the scene? What will happen?

* * *

><p>So...a potential rival for Rihan? maybe? XD lolz. sorry for being late. I have a project to do but I had a little time so I whipped up this chapter for you guys. Hope you liked it. :)<p> 


	7. Random! And an excursion?

Thank you again for the story alerts, faces and reviews guys! You all have my eternal gratitude! *bows* I'm glad so many people like this couple like I do! / :D Enjoy the new chapter! And thank you for the good response in my other story Little CHocolate Demon Girl also feautring Rihan and Wakana in an AU setting! ^^ Check it out if you haven't! ^^

* * *

><p>Wakana saw two bad looking men all of a sudden. They were looking at Shuusuke with a menacing expression.<p>

"So this is where you were Harisugawa!" said one of them taking out a gun. So apparently, Shuusuke's last name was Harisugawa.

The other one suddenly grabbed Wakana and held her roughly.

"Give us what we want or this little girl is in danger!" he spat at Shuusuke.

Rihan's eyes widened in alarm. What the-? What the heck was going on? If those bastards did anything to his precious Wakana-chan…..

Shuusuke looked shocked, angry and exasperated.

"You guys again! Leave me alone, would you? And leave Wakana-chan! She's got nothing to do with this!" yelled Shuusuke.

"Oh? You still won't give up? We know you like our precious Tomiko-chan! We saw you with her in the park the other day!" said one man angrily.

Now that Rihan looked closer, they looked more like overgrown high school students. And they were threatening this 'Shuusuke' for a girl?

"I keep telling you that she's only a close friend! And besides, I already have a girlfriend!" declared Shuusuke.

"Oh yeah? Who?" asked one of the boys.

Shuusuke pulled Wakana from the boy holding her and brought her close to him.

"Wakana, of course!" he said with a slightly red face.

Rihan's eyes widened again to the size of dinner plates but this time not in alarm, but utter shock.

His…Wakana-chan…was already taken? Rihan suddenly felt cold on this warm day.

The two boys stared at Shuusuke and Shuusuke stared back.

Finally, the two boys dropped their gazes.

"Fine. We believe you. You can talk to Tomiko. But you do anything dirty to her and you're history," they said finally, walking away.

Once they were not to be seen, Shuusuke sighed in relief.

He was about to tell Wakana something when suddenly Rihan appeared in front of them.(Though, we know he has already been there, just hiding using his fear.)

"Nura-sensei! You were here all this time? And why do you look so down?" asked Wakana, surprised.

But Rihan ignored her question and shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"So….er….you're…uh…." he mumbled.

He looked like a puppy who's new bone had just been taken away from him.

Wakana blinked but Shuusuke immediately realized what he was about to say before Rihan interrupted him.

"Wakana-chan, I'm really sorry for calling you my girlfriend back then," said Shuusuke apologetically.

"Its ok, Shuusuke," said Wakana, smiling. "I knew you were saying it just to make those guys go away."

Rihan's ears perked up. They weren't….they were only…The day was suddenly warm again. Why did it change so suddenly?

"Oh, so you're not his girlfriend!" said Rihan grinning.

Innocent Wakana turned her head in surprise.

"Why should I having a boy friend be any concern of yours, Nura-sensei?" she asked curiously.

Rihan started and rubbed his neck sheepishly, his cheeks a slight shade of pink.

"Oh…er…I was…uh…just wondering you know," he stuttered.

Wakana thought this answer was enough but Shuusuke eyed Rihan suspiciously.

There was silence for a few moments when suddenly Wakana started.

"Ah! I have to go to the bathroom! Can we go home Shuu-chan?" she asked Shuusuke.

"Oh. Sure, Wakana-chan. Let's go," he said.

But then he looked at Nura-sensei and changed his mind.

"Er…on second thought, you go on Wakana-chan. I have some stuff to do," lied Shuusuke.

"Oh? OK! I'll be at home then!" she said running along back to her home.

Rihan was surprised when the boy looked at him. What was he going to do?

When Wakana was out of sight, Shuusuke started talking.

"Hey, Nura-sensei, want to talk with me a bit?" he asked.

"Oh? Er...ok," said Rihan, unsure of what to do.

They walked down the road a bit when Shuusuke started talking again.

"So, you like Wakana, huh?" he asked, straight to the point.

Rihan, who was startled immediately protested. He wasn't going to say that to him of all people!

"O-Of course, not! She's just a kid! W-Where did you get that idea?" he protested not looking Shuusuke in the eye.

"Oh, please. Its written all over your face," smirked Shuusuke.

Rihan look a bit annoyed but he mumbled a soft 'yes'.

"Ok, so I do like her! What about it? Gonna stop me?" asked Rihan defiantly.

Shuuske blinked.

"Stop you? What for? I think its great that you like Wakana-chan," said Shuusuke, smiling.

Rihan blinked.

"Eh? You're serious?" asked Rihan coming close to Shuusuke all of a sudden.

Shuusuke looked surprised at this sudden character change but grinned.

"Sure. I mean, Wakana-chan told me about a certain annoying new sensei who keeps troubling her," he said chuckling. "I'm sure it was you, the way you were looking at her,"

Rihan couldn't believe it. Here he was being laughed at by a human kid! But it was for Wakana-chan…..so he could handle it. But then something else hit him.

"You…er….aren't interested in Wakana-chan?" asked Rihan, afraid of the answer.

"Well, actually, I am. I really love her and we're actually engaged," answered Shuusuke.

Rihan had a pure look of horror on his face. Seeing this, Shuusuke laughed.

"I was just kidding! Omigosh, you should have seen the expression on your face!" he said laughing his head off.

Rihan was very annoyed now. How could him, the Nidaime of the Nura Gumi be pushed around by some kid?

"Heh. Laugh all you want. I have better things to do," said an irritated Rihan.

"Oh by the way," said Rihan as he left. "Good luck with Tomiko."

Shuusuke blushed slightly as Rihan walked away.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, there was a buzz going around everywhere. Apparently, there was going to be an excursion! Everyone was excited, Wakana included!<p>

"Omigosh, Yuki I can't believe it!" exclaimed Wakana after finding out where they were going.

"I so know right? A hot spring! Man, I was getting so sick of lessons and am glad we finally have a break!"grinned Yui.

"Oh come on, Yui, surely you weren't getting bored of P.E?" asked Rina, putting her arm around Wakana.

"Un, un. Not with that hot sensei around," said Midori, another girl, blushing.

"Speaking of P.E, how are things going on between you and Nura-sensei?" asked Rina grinning from ear to ear, looking at Wakana.

Wakana went very, very slightly red but managed to keep a straight face.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked, unperturbed.

"Oh come on, Wakana! I saw Nura-sensei going to your house with your bag the other day! Stop playing games!" said Midori, smirking.

Oooh! Oh no! They saw that? She was in trouble.

"Nothing happened, ok? He just gave me back my bag and went back-"

But Wakana was cut short by none other than our hot sensei himself.

"Talking about me, ladies? I'm touched. What are you all talking about?" asked Rihan, grinning, looking at Wakana and purposely winking at her, which she ignored.

Rihan's mood dampened when she did so.

Midori immediately started melting into a pile of warm blubber when she saw Rihan.

"Yea, yea, whatever, now stop interfering in our conversation, please, sensei. Its not nice for you to butt in on our affairs," said Wakana sourly, not forgetting the 'same bed' incident, trying very hard to say so in a respectful tone.

"Yes, sensei, we _were _talking about you," smiled Rina who was noting that Wakana was becoming redder by the second.

"We uh…we were just wondering…uh…." Yui tried to think of something to make Wakana's mood feel better and get rid of Sensei for the moment though Yui didn't want to. "We were wondering if you were coming with us for the excursion!"

Wakana cursed under her breath. Great. Now, this guy would come to the hot springs for sure. Thank you, Yui!(Sarcasm)

Yui immediately realized what she had done and could only blink stupidly.

Rihan's eyes widened. He looked at Wakana's 'oh great(sarcasm)' expression, yui's (oh no! what have I done?) expression and silently thanked Yui. His mood was ok again.

"Well, now that dear Yui has asked me, I can't say no, right?" smirked Rihan naughtily, glancing at Wakana who looked like she wanted to murder Yui.

"Oh…eh…no..um…I mean, it'll probably be a bother for sensei so, uh…maybe you shouldn't come. I heard that it would be boring…that uh…it was a bad hot spring," said Yui, desperately trying to rectify her mistake.

But Rihan was no fool. He shook his head.

"A hot spring will be fun! I'll make sure I'll be there!" smirked Rihan cheekily, thinking of the fun he could have with Wakana in a hot spring. "See you girls there! Especially you, Wakana-chan!" he said, winking straight at her.

Wakana clenched her fists as he ruffled her hair before he left.

Wakana was fighting tooth and nail not to say something bad to him.

She thought she heard a snicker as he left.

"Great! Thank you, Yui! Now my excursion is ruined too!" sighed Wakana in both sadness and anger.

"Lighten up, Wakana. Maybe it'll be fun," grinned Rina. "Right, Midori?"

….

"Midori?"

Midori was holding her cheeks, blushing.

* * *

><p>After school was over, Wakana was just about to leave the school campus when she suddenly felt someone behind her.<p>

"Let's have a great time in the excursion, Wakana-chan," whispered Rihan softly into her ear.

Wakana, all patience gone, tried to whack Rihan with her school bag but of course, a little girl is no match for the Nidaime. He dodged her attacks and laughed as he ran away from her.

"You better leave me alone in my excursion, you pervert!" screamed Wakana, when she was sure he was not there.

She did not want to be disrespectful and lose her image in school.

Believe me, Wakana. You won't be left alone.

* * *

><p>Hot springs! :DDDDDDDDDDDD They're so much fun! Actually, I've never been to one but everyone tells me that they're great...ehehe. I would love to go to one. Anyway, R&amp;R please! ^^ Thank you!<p> 


	8. Hot spring fun!

I've noticed that there weren't many reviews last time. D: That makes me sad. Has my story become boring? Has it? I'm sorry if it has. I hope this chapter is more satisfying. Thank you for the story alerts and faves as well though. They always make me happy.

* * *

><p>"I'm off!" called Wakana, walking towards Yui who was waiting by the gate.<p>

"Have a safe trip, Wakana-chan," said her mother smiling. My, how her mother wished she would get a boyfriend soon! She wanted Wakana to experience love! Maybe she would at the hot springs?

Wakana grinned back.

"I will," she answered. _"I hope…"_she thought inwardly, thinking of Rihan.

Wakana, our leading lady was currently getting ready to go for the school excursion. She had just left home, with all the supplies needed and was walking to school with Yui. She really was looking forward to the trip, since this was her first year of high school, and the first trip in the first year of high school but her instinct, which she trusted very much, kept telling her that something really wrong was going to happen in the hot springs and she shouldn't go.

But, this time, Wakana, who was really looking forward to the hot springs, pushed her thoughts away. But she did have an idea why her instinct was worried. After all, how many high school girls had a little handsome(insanely hot), guy with evil smirk(gorgeous smile) and perverted sensei following her? Naturally, Wakana had to be on her guard. She couldn't let anything dangerous happen. So, for that reason, she suggested to Yui that they both go together to school today since she didn't trust Nura-sensei.

"Omigosh, I am like so looking forward to this!" squealed Yui.

"I know right? Our first high school trip!" said Wakana, grinning excitedly.

"Ne, Wakana, do you think we'll meet any guys in the hot springs?"

Wakana was surprised. Why the sudden question?

"Um…I'm not really sure….why the sudden question?" asked Wakana, puzzled.

"Well, you're getting all lovey dovey with Nura-sensei-"

Before Yui could finish her sentence, Wakana had grabbed her collar and was looking at her menacingly.

"Never mention him and me in the same sentence," she hissed.

"Y-Yes, M'Mam," gasped Yui.

Wakana wasn't that worried since the teacher who had been chosen to be their chaperone in the excursion wasn't Nura-sensei. So, there was nothing to worry about. But she still felt a little apprehensive since she wouldn't put anything past Rihan.

They reached the school, where a few students were already there, all chatting in excited voices.

After fifteen minutes, the principal, who was not coming with them to the hot spring, arrived to give them instructions. She called the students to order.

"Girls," she started. "I have a very important announcement to make regarding the excursion,"

All the girls listened with rapt attention since it was related to the Hot Springs.

"Okumura-sensei, who was supposed to be your guide in the excursion has unfortunately gotten the flu and she cannot guide you,"

Whispers started again. What did this mean? Was the hot spring trip cancelled then? The one which they had all been looking forward to so much?

"But," continued the principal, "I know that you were all waiting for the excursion, and I couldn't disappoint you so, the one and only, Nura-sensei happily volunteered to guide you all!" she beamed.

Every girl except Wakana was jumping up and down with happiness. It was a dream come true for them! Wakana, on the other hand, felt like a shirvelled puppy. Her worst fear had come true. This was a nightmare.

Rihan stepped forward and smiled at all the girls mischievously. Oh, this was perfect for him.

"So, now, the van has arrived and you can all now go to the excursion!" said the Principal.

Every single girl in Wakana's class felt like Christmas had come early when they heard Nura-sensei was their guide.

* * *

><p>After they had all stepped into the van, and settled down in their seats, chatting started again.<p>

Rihan was sitting in the front seat, and Wakana, seeing this, made sure to go into the seat which was in the end of the van with Yui.

She settled down there. She was now, farthest away from Nura-sensei. She could relax now. Or so she thought.

Rihan, who was sitting in the front seat wanted to sit with his precious Wakana-chan of course. But little Wakana had settled into the seat which was far, far away! Well, Rihan had to change that, of course!

He smirked at Wakana.

Wakana immediately jumped and knew that he was plotting something. Oh no. She didn't like this. She immediately put her head in her hands, hiding herself from Rihan. But that wouldn't stop Rihan, oh no.

He started to think of a way in which he could bring Wakana next to him. Ah! He had an idea! He grinned.

"Girls," he called.

Every girl who was chatting immediately gave their whole attention to Rihan. (Except Wakana)

"Yes, Nura-sensei?" they all squealed, listening for what he was going to say.

Rihan made a sorry, puppy dog face which even Wakana had to admit, looked convincing.

"You see, I'm sitting in the front seat, but there's room for two people here. I want someone to keep me company," he said, loving the fact that the students were hanging on his every word.

Immediately there was a fight on who was going to sit next to Nura-sensei.

"I'm the one who's gonna sit next to him!"

"NO! ME!"

"I'm the cutest! I deserve to! Not you!"

It went on. Wakana just kept hiding, praying.

"Don't worry, girls! I have an idea!" said Rihan, seeing where Wakana was sitting. "We'll do it the old fashioned way,"

Wakana gulped. What did that mean?

"Eenie…" said Rihan pointing his finger at one girl, who thought she was going to be picked.

"Meenie…."

"Minie…."

Wakana was praying so hard she was trembling.

"Mo!" grinned Rihan, whose finger was pointing at where Wakana was sitting, hidden of course.

All the girls sighed in jealousy when Rihan pointed his finger at Wakana.

"Psst. Wakana. Oi! You've been picked, you know! Come on! Get up! Everyone's staring," whispered Yui.

Wakana knew this would happen. Oh she did. She knew she'd be chosen the moment Rihan decided on this game. And she hated it.

"Wakana-chan! Sit with me!" called Rihan, like a small child.

Very, very reluctantly, Wakana got up from where she was sitting and walked to where Rihan was, trying not to have a murderous face. She really was annoyed with Nura-sensei. Why did she always have to suffer this torture?

She sat very slowly next to Rihan and at the edge of the seat, that she could fall off if she sat just a bit further.

All the girls were looking at Wakana with longing.

But after a few minutes, they all went back to their chatter.

Wakana was purposely keeping her mouth shut, not wanting to talk to Rihan. She averted her eyes away from him.

Rihan wouldn't give up so easily.

"Wakana-chan, you could fall if you sit that close to the edge," he said in mock concern. "Come closer,"

"No thanks," she chipped, barely moving her lips.

She's rather wear a rooster suit than do that. But, Mother Nature seemed to support Rihan, as when the van hit a big bump on the road and, as nature wanted it, Wakana, who was not expecting it, felt her body being pushed towards Rihan.

Rihan thanked Mother Nature and focused on the girl who was now very close to him. Before she could go back to where she was, Rihan put his arm around her shoulders to make sure that couldn't happen.

"If you wanted to be that close, all you had to do was just ask, Wakana-chan," grinned Rihan, winking at her.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. "Let me go!"

She struggled to be let go. But she was no match for Rihan.

"Nuh-uh!" he said, wagging his finger at her.

"Why?" Wakana hissed again.

"Cuz I wanna be close to Wakana-chan!" he said, whispering in her ear.

It sent shivers down her spine but Wakana remained composed.

"Oh yeah? Well, what if I don't want to?" snarled Wakana.

"Well, I don't want to either," said Rihan childishly.

Wakana, who was quite mature for age, immediately counted to ten, painfully aware of Rihan's arm around her shoulder.

"Fine. Do what you want. But I, like the adult I am, won't argue childishly with you anymore," declared Wakana.

Rihan bit back a laugh. She was only 16, and thought of herself as an adult? How adorable! Her flushed face was so red it resembled an apple. A very delicious apple to Rihan. No, an intoxicating apple. RIhan was slowly bringing her even closer to him.

Meanwhile, Wakana, who was painfully aware of this, tried very hard to get out from Rihan's grip without saying anything as she had said she wouldn't argue anymore. Not to mention the fact that he smelled like Sakuras. Wakana loved Sakuras. But never mind that. She soon found herself so close to Rihan that she could feel his smell. Why was his Sakura smell so intoxicating?

Suddenly Wakana found herself very tired. This wasn't good. If she fell asleep, who knew what he might do to her? She had to be awake…awake….awake….

….

….

….

* * *

><p><em>Ba-thump…ba-thump…ba-thump.<em>

Wakana slowly opened her eyes. She didn't want to for some reason. It was so warm and it smelled of Sakuras. Perhaps she was dreaming about them….but then how could she be awake.

She reluctantly opened her eyes and the first thing her eyes saw was something green…..hot green. She raised her head and met the face of Nura Rihan.

…

"Had a good sleep, Wakana-chan?" Rihan asked.

….

Wakana was just staring with her mouth open. What the-how-

Don't tell me…she was so tired she fell asleep on Rihan's chest? How embarrassing! Wakana cringed at the thought. And…and….Wakana observed the position she was in. Rihan's arm was around her back and one arm on her head. She immediately pushed him away and blushed with anger.

"Nura-sensei! Where do you think you're touching me?" whispered Wakana, with blushing face.

"Aww…you just looked so cute when you were sleeping that I had to cuddle you! That's all there is to it," said RIhan, acting like it was no big deal.

Wakana was about to open her mouth and retort when the bus stopped. Apparently Wakana had been sleeping for a very long time. They had already reached the excursion site.

Without looking at Rihan, Wakana was the first to get down from the bus and head towards the rooms.

* * *

><p>"Well, we're finally here!" said a grinning Yui.<p>

"Yup! It was so exciting! Especially the bus ride!" squealed Midori. "You're so lucky Wakana!"

"Oh please, don't remind me about that," said Wakana, grimacing.

"Come on! It was soooo cute how Nura-sensei was holding you!" said another girl named Akiko.

"He had such a tender expression in his eyes….he only uses that expression on you," said Rena dreamily.

"Oh, quit it, you guys, he's just a pervert who likes to annoy me," snapped Wakana.

After some games and some chit-chat, the girls readied themselves for the main thing….the hot springs! Thing was, the other girls felt they needed to give Wakana a dose of how much Nura-sensei cared for her….the girl just didn't appreciate it! Well, they were gonna change that!

"Ok, Rena. You know what the plan is right?" grinned Yui.

"Of course! I wouldn't mess it up for the world!" replied Rena.

"B-But….I want Nura-sensei too!" bawled Midori.

"Oh shush, Midori. You see the way Nura-sensei looks at Wakana! Its true love I tell ya!" said Akiko in a 'getting ready to pair people up' mood.

Midori sniffed.

* * *

><p>Wakana was humming as she headed towards the hot springs. She was really happy that she had decided to go to the hot springs after every one had already done so for the day. She would have it all to herself. Strangely, none of her friends had been very eager to go to the hot springs. They just seemed eager that Wakana should go since she seemed stressed out. Wakana smiled. What nice friends she had. (AN: You think? XD )

She slid the door open and went inside. She breathed in the nice aroma. She felt good already. She removed her garments and placed them in a rack nearby. She slowly slid into water and felt at peace with the world….it felt so good. She relaxed and smoothed out her legs and put herself in a comfortable position.

Nothing could get better than this. (A/N: you're wrong my dear)

Suddenly, the door opened. Wakana turned around in the direction of the door. Probably some girl who had also come into the hot springs late as well.

But what met her eyes wasn't a girl. No, it was a boy. Er, a man rather. A man she knew. Wakana's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

_No….._

She looked at the person again, the person who still hadn't noticed that there was another person in the hot springs.

_No…._

The person who had come in 95% naked….a person with a very sexy back with muscles.

_NO! _

For slowly coming into the pool, where she saw from her place, which was behind a big rock by the way, was Nura-sensei.

Nooooooooooooooo!

Rihan and Wakana together in the hot spring….both naked….is this what her friends had schemed?

* * *

><p>Come on guys, something has to happen at the hot springs right? XD REVIEW! Its really easy! Just press the little review button! It makes a writer jump out of her strawberry underpants...not that I have strawberry underpants...no, I really don't. Oh, just review! XD<p> 


	9. Kyaa!

Heya guys! I'm much better now thank you! Thanks for all the support! :DDDD I'm healthy enough to eat chocolate now. :DDD Enjoy the new chapter and remember to review!

**(WARNING: If you are under 15 please do not read this. Read at your own risk if you are under 15!)**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_But what met her eyes wasn't a girl. No, it was a boy. Er, a man rather. A man she knew. Wakana's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates._

_No….._

_She looked at the person again, the person who still hadn't noticed that there was another person in the hot springs._

_No…._

_The person who had come in 95% naked….a person with a very sexy back with muscles._

_NO! _

_For slowly coming into the pool, where she saw from her place, which was behind a big rock by the way, was Nura-sensei._

_Nooooooooooooooo!_

_Rihan and Wakana together in the hot spring….both naked….is this what her friends had schemed?_

Wakana was shaking. She was literally shaking. This…this was a dream right? Some kind of far-fetched nightmare…right? RIGHT? But it sure didn't seem like it. Wakana pinched herself hard. It hurt a lot. She gulped. Then this _wasn't _a dream. Why? How? WHEN? She was bursting with questions. Yes she knew Nura-sensei was a huge pervert but so bad that he would come into a girls' hot spring?

But then she put another piece of information together. Had he really done that, then he would have known that Wakana was there and bounded over and…well, you guys get the picture. Or maybe…maybe he was pulling her into a false sense of security? Was that it? Oh, Wakana was full of questions!

Whatever it was, the best thing to do now would be to hide behind this rock until he finished his bath…or at least until further notice. Yes. She must do that. She _had _to. Her innocence was at stake.

* * *

><p>Nura Rihan was a happy man today. Happier than he had been for quite a long time. Why? Because he had been able to hold his Wakana-chan and cuddle her! For at least 3 hours! Rihan felt like some bee which had gotten a lot of honey. Intoxicating honey for that matter. She had looked so sweet when she was asleep. She had such a sweet expression on her face that Rihan had nearly kissed her at one time but at the last second he backed away. It was too early for that. Sure, he had been disappointed when she got off the bus storming but still, it had been worth it. He had to thank Kubinashi for getting him this human job as a teacher.<p>

Now, he was going to relax in the hot springs. His day was just getting better and better. He opened the door and went inside. Since he was the only male in this trip, he wasn't expecting any one else inside the male hotsprings' room. He would have the place all to himself. Thanks the gods. Now, he could relax.

* * *

><p>Wakana was trying very hard not to peek at Nura-sensei. She couldn't help it. Who knew he had so many muscles? He was quite lean so she wasn't expecting it….oh no! Wakana was turning into a pervert! This is not good! She held her blushing cheeks and tried to pull herself together. She couldn't peek anymore. Rihan was removing his towel around his…his…ah…his indecent part. Wakana was blushing so much she was surprised she didn't faint yet.<p>

She was not looking anymore of course! She wasn't that much of a pervert! But it really didn't help the way Nura-sensei kept giving out (sexy) muscular grunts now and then. Oh what did the gods have against her for going through this torture(pleasure)?

An hour passed with both Nura-sensei and Wakana in the same pool….naked. But Wakana was doing a pretty good job of keeping quiet. Nura-sensei would probably go out anytime soon and they could both get back to their lives with Nura-sensei not knowing that Wakana was also in the pool. But fate wouldn't allow it.

Suddenly, Wakana felt a sneeze coming. No! Nooo! This wasn't good. If she sneezed then what would happen? He would hear it for sure and her cover would be blown! But she couldn't control it. As much as she tried, she let out an unmistakable sneeze.

"A…A….CHOO!"

Rihan immediately opened his eyes from where he had been relaxing. What was that? Who had sneezed? Was it one of those bastards Kubinashi had sent over to watch over him so that he wouldn't get into trouble? Darn it….

"Who's there?" he called, activating his fear, emanating a chill.

Wakana of course felt this chill and tried to shrink herself and disappear and blend into the rock. Not successful. She just covered her chest with her hands and sunk deeper into the water so that only her head was visible. She braced herself.

Rihan searched around, with his fear still activated when he saw a brown head sticking out from the water. It looked familiar. He went closer to it…and…and…what the-

"Wakana-chan?" he said out loud, clearly surprised.

Wakana raised her head slowly, but not meeting his eyes. She looked as red as an apple. She didn't say anything.

Rihan was so confused. Why was she here? Now? Was this lady luck edging him on? But it was not like Wakana to come barging inside like this…no, no! He musn't blush or make her feel bad….at least not yet.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

She only blushed even more, still refusing to look into his eyes. How could she answer that? How dare he ask that question?

Rihan, being the pervert he was, misunderstood the whole thing. Perhaps Wakana really DID fall for him after the cuddle incident and wanted to get touchy with Rihan and…and…

"D-Don't tell me….Wakana-chan…you…you actually want to...with me-" said Rihan with slightly blushing face.

You know what I mean…..that. Rihan couldn't believe it. All that effort to woo her had worked….oh thank god he had such good charms….his Wakana-chan was actually….oh how he had waited for this day!

Wakana immediately understood his perverted mind. Oooh how DARE he! This was too much for Wakana to handle. Did he really think she would sink that low?

"NO! Of course not!" she said, finally meeting his eyes with a face so red it was getting too bright to look at for Rihan. "Do you really think of me that way?"

Rihan's tiny day dream was crushed but he still had questions. Ah well…he still had to woo her more he guessed.

"Then what are you doing here?" he asked with curiosity.

"I should ask you the same thing!" replied Wakana hotly. "This is the girl's hot springs!"

"What?" asked Rihan surprised. "But Wakana-chan, you're wrong. This is the men's hot springs. Didn't your friends tell you that the hot spring to the right was the men's hot spring?"

Wakana fumed. Why those….how DARE they pull her into this prank. Some 'friends' she had. No wonder they had seemed so happy when she decided to go later than the others.

Rihan somehow understood.

"Prank from friends, Wakana-chan?" he asked, silently thanking them.

"Y-Yea..you could say that," said Wakana, very embarrassed now.

Suddenly, something else occurred to Rihan….Wakana….was….naked. He and Wakana…together….in a hot spring…naked. This was a dream come true. Time for some teasing. He couldn't let this opportunity slip by.

"So, now that we're here, Wakana-chan how about we do something which both of us can do-" he started, with a stupid grin on his face.

Wakana under stood what he was suggesting and immediately went even redder if that was even possible.

"K-Keep that dirty thought to yourself, you…you PERVERTED SENSEI!" she shouted at the top of her voice.

"Shh. Not so loud!" said Rihan as if it was no big deal, waving his arms.

Wakana was very embarrassed but at the same time…with Rihan so close to her…she could couont every muscle he had…oh curses! Well, she was a teenage girl…so it was natural right? Hormones and all that? Not cuz she felt anything for RIhan! NO!

Rihan noticed that Wakana was trying very hard not to stare at Rihan's body. Isn't that adorable! He smirked at her.

"Aww….you like what you see, Wakana-chan?" he smiled mischievously, stretching out his muscles even more.

"O-of course not! What kind of a girl do you think I am? Stop it! Honestly!" flushed Wakana.

But her face said otherwise.

Rihan laughed at her cute face. Man, how cute could she get? But, Rihan wasn't so bad. The poor girl was probably very embarrassed. He wasn't merciless. He patted her head softly.

Wakana looked up at this gesture. Huh? Why…why was he looking at her with such tenderness. She had never seen that expression before.

"S-Sensei?"

"How about I go out first ok? I'll get out of here and then you can come out whenever you want alright? Be careful next time ok? " he said with a tender voice.

Wakana was surprised. He wasn't so bad after all. Maybe he was slowly maturing and-

"…of course, if you want me to stay, then that's a different story altogether-"

"JUST GET OUT!"

* * *

><p>Rihan chuckled as he walked out of the hot spring, fully clothed. She was blushing so much. She really was cute.<p>

But really, that experience must have shocked her. Poorgirl. Maybe he went a bit too far with his teasing. Ok maybe a little more than a bit. But it worth it!

* * *

><p>"Gyaaaaaaah! Wakana-chan, gomen!" squealed Rena.<p>

"We're sorry! We'll never do it again!" squeaked Yui.

"Serves you all right. That'll teach you!" hissed Wakana menacingly, cracking her knuckles.

Wakana's friends had all just been nearly tickled to death by Wakana. They had promised they would never do it again. But later, everyone wanted to know the details.

"So…tell us! Is he hot on the inside too?" winked Yui.

"Y-You didn't get touchy-touchy right?" said Midori hopefully.

"What was his hair like when it was shimmering in the water?"

"You guys…..you have the nerve to ask me all this after what you did to me?" fumed Wakana, but after a few seconds she was smiling.

"Ok, ok! But now the most important part!" squealed Rena.

"Huh…what?"

**(WARNING: If you are under 15 please do not read this. It is at your own risk!)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"How big was it?"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

"Mou! That Rena! Asking me such a question!" thought Wakana, flushing. "That girl is too mature in the wrong things!

Wakana was currently getting ready to go to bed but she was feeling a bit dizzy. Not to mention, she had a slightly runny nose. And all those stupid interrogations from her friends! She was flustered enough as it was! Mou!

Achoo!

She sneezed again. Enough of this. She would now go to Sensei and ask him for medicine. As much as she didn't want to see him, it was best if she pretended that nothing had happened…otherwise things would get awkward and Sensei and her friends would tease her about it even more.

She reached Nura-sensei's room, took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in…" came Nura-sensei's voice.

"Sorry for the disturbance, Nura-sensei-"

Wakana stopped dead at what she was looking at.

A Nura-sensei with just a towel covering his bottom half was lying down on his bed, his head looking up at who it was.

"Ah, Wakana-chan! What is it? Couldn't get enough of me at the hot spring?" grinned Rihan.

Wakana, who realized that she was staring, shook her head furiously.

"Cut it out! M-More important than that! Why did you tell me to come in if you weren't dressed?" squeaked Wakana.

"Eh, I don't bother about silly things like that," said Rihan.

"Silly-" started Wakana, fuming.

"So, what's bothering you, Wakana-chan?" said Rihan, cutting her off.

Wakana blinked.

"A-Ah. That. Well, I'm not feeling well actually. So I was wondering if you had anything for a cold?" asked Wakana.

"How about I cuddle you again and warm you up?"

"ENOUGH with that already. No seriously, I have a cold!" said Wakana, shrilly.

"I get it, I get it. The cold medicines are stocked in the other room. The store room, the one next to Kumigawa-chan's room,"

"I see. Then, thank you very much," said Wakana, bowing, getting ready to leave.

"Ah-ah! Wait!" called Rihan.

Wakana turned around.

"Uh…."

"Did you really think I'd let an oppurtunity like this pass, Wakana-chan?" thought Rihan.

"Sensei, I have to go back or the others will wonder where I am," said Wakana, turning back, going to her room.

But, before she could take another step forward, she felt a sudden chill and two hands holding her shoulders.

She tensed up slightly.

"E-EH?" she thought, turning her head around to only see Rihan smirking at her. "W-Wha-?

"Ne, Wakana-chan!~~~ If you go back to that room, where all the other kids are sleeping, you could pass your cold to them,"

"Y-Yea, I suppose, but what are you saying-" getting more and more flustered by the second.

Rihan bent down and whispered in her ears sexily:

"How about spending the night with me?"

The next thing she knew Wakana was on Rihan's bed.

* * *

><p>Yea I'll end it with that. I'm mean I know. XDDDD So...one thing, if some of you were expecting a smut scene, oralmost smut scene, gomen, I suck at those. Not to mention I woudln't write one anyway...I get all flustered when I try to. XD Besides, its still too early in the story for that kind of scene. XDDD Perverts! XD Review!<p> 


End file.
